thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Where is Sir Topham Hatt?
Where is the Fat Controller?(aka. Where is Sir Topham Hatt? in the US) is the seventh episode of the third season. Plot The Fat Controller was talking to Lady Hatt in their dining room. "I'm so excited! I'm finally going on vacation after many years of work!" he said cheerfully. "Are you sure you have everything, Topham?" Lady Hatt asked. "Of course I do!" replied the Fat Controller and drove away, without telling anybody except his wife that he was going on vacation to his holiday home... Later, Thomas puffed into Knapford with his two coaches. He was surprised to see that nobody was in the Fat Controller's office! "Bust my buffers!" exclaimed Thomas, "Where is our controller? A railway can't run without a controller!" "Where is our controller?" repeated Annie and Clarabel. Just then, Henry puffed in. "Where's Sir Topham Hat/the Fat Controller? I need him to tell me where to take this shipment of tools!" he said. "I don't know. The last time I saw him was when he was reading a map this morning." said Thomas worriedly. "Come on, Thomas," said his driver, "We have to go back to our branch line now." "Alright, sir." replied Thomas and puffed away. Henry was left feeling very worried. "I'll go talk to the stationmaster about this." said his driver. As he did so, Diesel oiled over and noticed Henry's expression. "Is something the matter, Old Square Wheels?" he teased. "That's not funny! Sir Topham Hat/The Fat Controller has gone missing!" explained Henry. "Oh, dear. Well, good luck with that," said Diesel as he raced off. Henry snorted. Meanwhile, at the Docks, Salty was humming a little tune to himself as Cranky grumbled dreadfully. "Don't you ever stop?!" he complained. "Oh, sorry me hearty! I thought you liked my little tunes!" "Pah! If I head arms and ears, I would use my arms to cover my ears!" grumbled Cranky. Then, Henry chuffed in. "Cranky! Salty! This is an emergency! We must find Sir Topham Hat/The Fat Controller! He's gone missing!" "You know, that reminds me of a story..." began Salty, but Henry interupted. "Not now, Salty! We must alert the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre about this!" Salty and Cranky grew very worried indeed. The SSARC was alerted and Harold was sent out to find the Fat Controller. *Searching Everywhere song* Everybody looked everywhere they could, but they couldn't find him. At Ffarquhar, Thomas and Diesel were trying to not speak to each other; Henry had told Thomas about what Diesel had said. Just then, the Ffarquhar stationmaster walked up. "Thomas and Diesel! We need you two to search the whole island together!" "Together?!" cried Thomas and Diesel in unision. "Do you have a problem with that?" asked the stationmaster. "I don't work with steam engines!" said Diesel. "And I don't work with Diesel!" added Thomas. The stationmaster sighed, "You two need to work together to get this job done. If you two don't work together, we may never find Sir Topham Hat/The Fat Controller!" Thomas and Diesel decided to pull together after all, "After all, we are all engines, right?" said Thomas. *Working Together song* "Maybe he's at his holiday home!" said Thomas. Diesel agreed to look at the holiday home. When he looked in the window, he gasped. "Grease and oil! I found Sir Topham Hat/the Fat Controller!" He blew his horn so loud that the windows on the house broke! "Diesel! What are you doing here? I'm supposed to be on vacation!" boomed the Fat Controller. Diesel explained about the search and how he never told anybody about his vacation. "I thought I told my wife to tell you all about my vacation! Ah, well. At least now there's nothing to worry about." All of the engines came to the home. "Hooray for Diesel!" cheered the engines. Diesel had never gotten any praise before and was enjoying himself so much, that he had forgotten to work together with the engines. "Thank you! Thank you you silly steam engines!" he chuckled as he rolled away to the shunting yards. "Well, I guess Diesel's back to his devious ways..." sighed Percy. "It's just in his nature, Percy! Just in his nature..." replied Thomas. Characters *Thomas *Henry *Percy *Diesel *Salty *Annie and Clarabel *Cranky *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Harold (does not speak) *Rosie (cameo) *Hank (cameo) *Scruff (cameo) *Stafford (cameo) Trivia *This is the first episode to include music videos along with it: Searching Everywhere and Working Together (King of the Railway version) with the line "James, Thomas, and Percy"'' ''changed to "All of the engines on Sodor" and the line "pull that load" changed to "find the Fat Controller." Category:Season 3 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes